Nanu
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |text=white |name=Nanu |jname=クチナシ |tmname=Kuchinashi |slogan=no |image=Sun Moon Nanu.png |size=200px |caption=Concept art from Sun and Moon |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Red |hair=Gray |hometown= |region=Alola |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Island Kahuna |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |anime=yes |epnum=SM073 |epname=Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? |enva=Michael McMillan |java=Masaki Aizawa }} Nanu (Japanese: クチナシ Kuchinashi) is a character introduced in . He is the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. He specializes in . He grants the Ula'ula stamp to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Nanu is a police officer who first shows up to aid the player in getting into Po Town. After Team Skull is defeated by the player, he reveals that he is the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island and challenges the player in Malie City for their island challenge grand trial. Upon defeat, he grants the player the Darkinium Z and wishes them well as they, along with Gladion and Hau, head to Aether Paradise to rescue Lillie. When Professor Kukui forms the Alola , he offers Nanu a position in the Alola Elite Four. He turns down the offer, however, stating that he has no obligation to join, unlike when the chose him to become the Kahuna. As such, Acerola joins the Elite Four in his place. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Nanu later provides information on sightings of the Ultra Beasts around Ula'ula. He is also revealed to be a former member of the International Police and Looker's former superior. His codename was 000. During his time with them, he is described as having been an elite officer, on par with Looker. Ten years prior to the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon, he participated in a three-person mission with Looker and an unnamed to track down a , which ultimately cost the Faller her life. After this mission, he and Looker discovered on the shores of Poni Island. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, after unleashes several Ultra Beasts around Alola, Nanu is briefly seen facing a Guzzlord at the Ruins of Abundance. Later, he also appears in Acerola's place at the Aether House during Mina's trial. In Ultra Moon, he challenges the player to a rematch, while in Ultra Sun, he is not in the mood for a battle due to having just been defeated by Hau. In both games, he then gives the player the Purple Petal, the final flower petal of the trial. In these games, it is also revealed that, after the death of Hapu's grandfather, the previous Kahuna of Poni Island, Nanu had been responsible for holding the grand trials on Poni before Hapu was elected as the new Kahuna by . At one point, he is also seen giving a beginning Trainer his starter Pokémon, with the choice being between three with different personalities. Pokémon Nanu's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Sun and Moon Grand trial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNanu.png |size=150px |prize= 6,240 |class=Island Kahuna |classlink=Island Kahuna |name=Nanu |game=SM |location=Malie City |pokemon=3}} | | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNanu.png |size=150px |prize= 10,080 |class=Island Kahuna |classlink=Island Kahuna |name=Nanu |game=SM |location=Seafolk Village |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Grand trial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNanu.png |size=150px |prize= 7,040 |class=Island Kahuna |classlink=Island Kahuna |name=Nanu |game=USUM |location=Malie City |pokemon=3}} | | | Mina's trial |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNanu 2.png |size=150px |prize= 8,480 |class=Island Kahuna |classlink=Island Kahuna |name=Nanu |game=UM |location=Aether House |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes Pokémon Sun and Moon ; :"You there, / ." :"Seems to me you're trying to get into Po Town. You sure you've thought this through? You'd better be ready if you're thinking of coming in here. Ready to live as Team Skull. Or ready to take on Team Skull." :"You really think you're ready for that?" ::Maybe?: "Run back home, kid." ::I am!: "I guess everyone has their own reasons. I've got my reasons, too, for doing what I do. I'll have them let you in." :"If you don't make it, I'll be sure your remains at least get back home." ;Po Town :"Have I got you to thank for this?" :"Thing must've been scared half to death if it's glad to see a wretch like me." :"What a lot of hassle..." :"A trial-goer, huh? Figures." :"Look, I'm not gonna fight someone who is taking on Team Skull. I healed your Pokémon up so...go. Just go." :"Though...looking around now... It seems like there're fewer Team Skull folks around today than usual. Huh." :"I guess some of 'em might have run off after seeing their boss get beat." :"And here comes the noise again..." :"The rent's real cheap. No one else is crazy enough to stay this close to Team Skull, after all." :"No one's asking you to..." :"Pokémon tucked up in their Poké Balls, Team Skull locked up in their little town... I wonder if either enjoys the experience?" ;Malie City :"If only Team Skull could've just kept themselves and their troublemaking to Po Town... Why'd they have to make all this fuss, huh?" * Before battle :"You there, / ." :"I'm an island kahuna, you know. Battle against me. It'll be a good experience for you if you're really hoping to master the island challenge." ::No thanks: "The trip here already wore me out. If you don't want to battle, I'm going home." ::OK, I will: "Don't take it too serious, now." * Upon being defeated :"Hmph..." * After being defeated :"Well, shoot... Of course I already knew you had the heart and the strength to storm Team Skull's stronghold, but I didn't know you were this good. And your Pokémon worked real hard for you. Let me fix your team up for you." :"Here. This is yours." :"If you want to use the Z-Power, you've gotta do it like this." :"There. Congratulations or whatever. You've officially finished your Ula'ula trials." :"You've got somewhere else to be, don't you? Try not to destroy the whole place. Oh... And you, boy. Gladion. Tell me... If you're really trying to get stronger as you say, then what're you depending on Team Skull for?" ;Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone :"Cripes, but I hate this place... It's exhausting climbing all the way up here." :"At least you gave me a good show, though. Guess it was worth coming this far. And the prof did ask me and all..." :"Look, once you've completed all your island trials and done your grand trials, then you've got to do one last thing... The final trial. Basically it's a ceremony, you see? You beat all four kahunas in a row. But things are a little different this year. Now that we're getting a real Pokémon League in Alola, too." :"So, boy/girl. I hope you can bother yourself to come along to the base of Ula'ula Island's Mount Lanakila. You remember Tapu Village, don't you? Where the folks were doing construction work? He'll be ready and waiting for you there." :"I suppose I could take you along with me... You want to do that? Come now, with me?" ::Yes: "Looks like we're on this journey together, then." ::No: "Not many kids make it all the way to the final trial, but there's a handful every year. You won't be able to go easy on this one. These are real battles. No holding back." ;Malie City Restaurant :"...You open?" :", huh? I'm buying, so come join me and eat. Hey, Sensei. Bring me my usual." :"You done? Sorry for talking with my mouth full like that. Heh..." :"... ... ... Mm. Mm-hmm. Good, right?" :"Here. I've got no need for this nonsense." :"See ya, kid." UB 02 Absorption /Beauty : The relationship between the two ; :"Don't mind if I let myself in." :"How you been doing? You're well?" :"I'm your contact. You want to know about that monster, right?" :"I forgot about this kahuna meeting we were all supposed to go to. That's how I ended up stuck as the messenger." :"And here you are, boy/girl." :"Guess you could say that." :"It’s not like I've seen it or anything. Just heard rumors. You know." :"What was it you guys were calling it? / or something? Well, you'll find it in Melemele Meadow /Verdant Cavern . Not just one of 'em either. Two of the suckers /Four of the things ." :"Hmph. No one wants to hear about that. Good luck." UB 03 Lighting: 100kr ; :"...I let myself in." :"You been keeping well?" :"Heh. So it's you, 100kr. Or... Sorry. What is it now? “Looker”?" :"What's this? No smile for me? Here I am, coming out of my way to bring you the info about the UB that you're searching for." :"That monster you're calling / ... It's on Ula'ula Island. I'll tell you more when you get there." :"I'm the kahuna of Ula'ula Island. If you don't do something about that monster for me, 's not gonna be happy." :"See you around then." UB 04 Blade /Blaster : Faller ; :"But somebody screwed up." :"This halfhearted fool here felt sorry for the monster, even if only for a moment. That moment was enough to get the third member of our team done in by the UB." :"She was just bait for the UB..." :"It's not like the monsters come here by choice. They don’t want to be here. So they smell that familiar scent and think there'll be a wormhole. That they'll get home." :"Faller..." :"And now you're repeating history. You've got a Faller right here, haven't you? That's right, boy/girl. I'm talking about you." :"Hey, missy." :" of those monsters appeared. This time on Poni Island. I'll tell you more when you get there. We'll meet at the floating restaurant in Seafolk Village." UB 05 Glutton: 000 ;Seafolk Village :"You sent her off to the wrong location?" :"So now we can finish our little talk. You've got one Faller right here... and the other one is Anabel. Though I don't think she knows it herself." :"... ..." :"Then she was placed under observation by the International Police. All because they detected an insane amount of Ultra Wormhole energy from her." :"And then got promoted right up past you, her senior, is that it?" :"Gotta hand it to the International Police. They really are terrible. Using the same strategy and setting up another Faller, even though the same thing failed before." :"... ..." :"But you're out of luck now. With Anabel in that condition... She'll be done for if she runs into any UBs now." * Before battle :"But before we're out of time, boy/girl... How about a battle with me?" ::No problem: "What a good little boy/girl you are..." ::Why?: "Why not? If you've got some preparation you need to do, then I'll wait here for you." :"Then let's go." * Upon being defeated :"Hmph. Looks like you got me." * After being defeated :"That'll do, boy/girl. I think that'll do fine." :"Don't let me down." ;Po Town Police Station ( ) :" are all right. They don't care who you are or anything." Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Artwork Sprites In the anime Nanu debuted in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where came looking for him, hoping to get a Z-Ring from him. However, he initially refused to give one to them, even claiming that the Island Kahuna was away at the time. Later, when Acerola‎‎ had been kidnapped by a and Team Rocket helped save her, Nanu reconsidered and gave them a Z-Power Ring, which they used in conjunction with their Darkinium Z to activate and defeat Gengar. In Tough Guy Trials!, Nanu received a phone call from , who was surprised to learn Nanu had become both a police officer and an Island Kahuna. He asked Nanu to tell him about the Pokémon the people of Alola call "the ", but the call was interrupted by the arrival of , who came from Melemele Island to challenge Nanu to a grand trial. Believing that Ash wasn't ready to challenge him, Nanu lied, claiming that he was a different person, and he had Ash play with his while he went somewhere else. Later, after realizing his had gone missing, Nanu visited Acerola to retrieve it. Acerola forced Nanu to let Ash have a battle with him, which he begrudgingly accepted. During the battle, Ash's Lycanroc went berserk after its fur got dirty, allowing Nanu's to swiftly defeat it. When Nanu told Ash that he should just return to Melemele, Ash refused and instead decided to remain on and train for a rematch. In A Battle Hand-Off!, Nanu was visited by Team Rocket again, who were looking for Ash. He sent them to the the before being visited by Ash and Acerola‎‎. Knowing that Team Rocket were after him, Nanu sent Ash to the Abandoned Site as well, saying that if he could defeat the Trainers he found at the Megamart, he would pass his trial. After Ash had defeated Team Rocket, Nanu was left with no choice but to accept his challenge for a grand trial. In the next episode, Nanu battled Ash for his Ula'ula Island grand trial, but only allowed him to use one Pokémon of his own against his three. Under these conditions, Ash chose to use Lycanroc. During the battle, Nanu noticed that Lycanroc using its red-eyed state as a way of boosting its own power and Ash mistaking this for Lycanroc going berserk like it had gone before. Nanu attempted to use this to his advantage by taunting Ash and questioning his skills as a . Despite these taunts and the numbers being stacked up against Ash and Lycanroc, they eventually managed to win the battle, partially thanks to healing Lycanroc with a Sitrus Berry in between the second and third rounds. After being defeated, Nanu considered giving Ash a Darkinium Z, but quickly changed his mind and gave him a Lycanium Z instead. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Nanu and Acerola were seen praying at the Ruins of Abundance while they waited for the Manalo Festival to begin. In Securing the Future!, Nanu joined the rest of Alola in restoring to its by lending it some of his Z-Power. In SM115, Nanu, his fellow Kahunas, and Lusamine helped reveal the Alola League to the public. In the , Nanu tends to spend his free time by playing with his kendama. He is also an old acquaintance of Giovanni, though the exact nature of their relationship remains unclear at this time. Pokémon On hand is Nanu's first known Pokémon. It was first used during Nanu's first battle against and his . During the battle, Nanu had Krookodile deliberately anger Lycanroc, who eventually went berserk after its fur was dirtied by Krookodile's . Lycanroc proceeded to attack wildly until it was defeated by Krookodile's . Krookodile reappeared in Guiding an Awakening!, where it was the first Pokémon Nanu used in his grand trial battle against Ash and Lycanroc, and sought to pull off a similar strategy to the first battle. However, this time, Lycanroc wasn't phased and was able to defeat the Intimidation Pokémon, delivering the finishing blow with a . Krookodile's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} is Nanu's second known Pokémon. It was the second Pokémon he used against and his in Ash's grand trial battle. It used Mean Look to immobilize Lycanroc and inflict damage while Lycanroc could not counter it, but ended up being defeated by the Wolf Pokémon's . Sableye's known moves are , , , and .}} is Nanu's third known Pokémon. It is larger than most Alolan Persian, with comparing it to a Totem Pokémon. It was the final Pokémon he used against and his in Ash's grand trial battle and used a mixture of ranged and close quarters attacks to counter Lycanroc. However, after having its Z-Move countered, it ended up being defeated by the Wolf Pokémon's , winning the battle for Ash. Persian reappeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with Z-Power by using its Z-Move so it could return to its . Persian's known moves are , , and . Persian can also perform the Z-Move .}} At home reside at Nanu's house. They first appeared in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where they robbed of their food. They reappeared in Tough Guy Trials!, where Nanu made play with them while he went off somewhere else. Several of them reappeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Meowth's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=相沢まさき Masaki Aizawa |en=Michael McMillan |es_eu=Juan Lombardero}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Nanu debuted in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. He was first seen with his fellow Kahunas, Olivia and Hala, at Malie Garden, where they discussed the sightings of the guardian deities around Alola. They speculated that the normally reclusive guardian deities appearing before people must have been caused by them being angered by something. In Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, Hala refereed a between Nanu and Olivia in order to test a stage to be used in an upcoming festival at Iki Town. During the battle, Nanu teased Olivia about her romance troubles, which angered Olivia into using her Z-Power. When Nanu retaliated with his own Z-Move, Hala interrupted the battle. The Kahunas decided that they will use the festival to have Alolan youths battle against each other. The strongest participants would travel around Alola's four islands, imitating the island challenge, in order to calm the guardian deities' rage. Later, Nanu, Hala, and Olivia met at Hala's house, where they decided to make Hapu the next Kahuna of Poni Island. Afterward, Nanu and Olivia decided to head back to their respective islands to assist the Trial Captains fend off the Ultra Beasts that appeared in Alola. Just before Nanu could open the door to leave, a and burst into the building. Nanu and Olivia offered to help Hala battle the two beasts, but he refused and told them to defend their islands instead. By the time Nanu made it to Ula'ula, the and that had been attacking the island were already defeated by Gladion. After being told that never showed up to help, Nanu suspected it and the other guardian deities must be up to something. Pokémon is Nanu's only known Pokémon. It was first used to battle against Olivia's to test the stage made for an Iki Town festival. Persian's known moves are and . Persian can also perform the Z-Move .}} Trivia * Despite Acerola referring to Nanu as "uncle", they are not related, as stated on page 174 of the Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Strategy Guide. "Uncle" and "Aunty" are often used as a label of endearment and closeness of a person of non-familial ties in Hawaii. * Nanu is the first notable specialist to appear in the . Names Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Island Kahunas Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Yasu es:Denio fr:Danh it:Augusto ja:クチナシ zh:默丹